skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pound
"All bite and might!" Pound's official catchphrase. Pound is a bulldog bouncer Creator Skylander of the Undead and Life Element who uses his fists in battle. Backstory Pound was the guard of Skylands Vault and he protected the vault from any evildoer who would go in there and steal Skylands most valuable and important artifacts. One day, as Pound was protecting the vault, Dr. Krankcase stopped by to steal the Light Fragment, one of Skylands most important artifact, so he came up with a plan to steal it. He sent his evilikin to distract Pound and grab the fragment. So as Pound noticed the army of evilikin, and he tried to fight most of them off. Pound then noticed Dr. Krankcase was the source of this and he was stealing the Light Fragment! So he rushed and grabbed Dr. Krankcase and threw him at the army and they rolled down into Cloudcracker prison and he took back the Light Fragment and safely put it in its place. Eon then asked Pound to be a skylander since he is a powerful protector and savior! Abilities Knuckle Sandwich: Press the primary button to unleash a series of powerful punches, hold Primary, Primary, Primary for a fist combo. Tree of Death: Press the secondary button to bury a large seed into the ground and then the seed sprouts into a large dark tree that shoots razor sharp leaves at enemies and disappears once all the leaves are used up. Earth Taker: Press the tertiary button to grab the ground and lift and lift a chunk of it up and throw it at enemies. Basic Upgrades Fists of Fury: Punching does more damage and can damage groups of enemies. Gunpowder in Plants?!: Dark Trees explode once they finish shooting their leaves and are bare. Tree leaves also do more damage. Skeleton Party!: When you tear off a chunk of the ground, a group of five skeletons come out and attack enemies. Chunks of the Ground do more damage. Lets get Knuckle Crackin!: Hold the primary button to crack your knuckles and you temporarily become stronger and attacks have greater effects. Undead of the Life (Trees) Razor Sharp: Leaves pierce through enemies and do even more damage and bounce back to another enemy. Tree Hugger, Much?: Punch a tree to make it rustle and drop all of its leaves to swarm large groups of enemies and it drops an explosive skull when its hit, and exploding trees do more damage. Treevil: Trees begin to chase after enemies and hit them with sharp roots and shooting leaves and exploding does max damage. Hands On(Punching and Ground Grabbing) Not a cartoon: Press and hold the tertiary button to lift up the ground and slam it down to create a shockwave that damages and flings enemies up into the air. SAP Head: When you punch an enemy, it does more damage and may make enmeis slowed and take damage over time. Elemental Earth taker: Effects of the chunks change depending on the ground. Example: Like when you're on a metal surface and you take a chunk of it, it will explode on contact and blast back enemies. Soulgem Lil' Scrapper: Pounds nephew, Scrapper, comes and helps the fight by punching enemies and doing other things to attack. Creator Powers Guard: When near an area that heads to be guarded, press the action button to begin the Guarding mini-game! You need to guard multiple areas and prevent bad guys from entering and let good guys in. Punch the bad guys to make them run, but don't punch the good guys or they'll run! Other ability will be revealed later. Poll Which path do you want? Undead of the Life Hands On